The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the major causative agent of parenterally-transmitted and sporadic non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANB-H). Some 1% of the human population of the planet is believed to be affected. Infection by the virus can result in chronic hepatitis and cirrhosis of the liver, and may lead to hepatocellular carcinoma. Currently no vaccine nor established, therapy exists, although partial success has been achieved in a minority of cases by treatment with recombinant interferon-α, either alone or in combination with ribavirin. There is therefore a pressing need for new and broadly-effective therapeutics.
Several virally-encoded enzymes are putative targets for therapeutic intervention, including a metalloprotease (NS2-3), a serine protease (NS3), a helicase (NS3), and an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (NS5B). The NS3 protease is located in the N-terminal domain of the NS3 protein, and is considered a prime drug target since it is responsible for an intramolecular cleavage at the NS3/4A site and for downstream intermolecular processing at the NS4A/4B, NS4B/5A and NS5A/5B junctions.
Previous research has identified classes of peptides, in particular hexapeptides, showing degrees of activity in inhibiting the NS3 protease. The aim of the present invention is to provide further compounds which exhibit similar, and if possible improved, activity.
Llinàs-Brunet et al (Bioorganic Medicinal Chemistry Letters 8 (1998) 2719–2724) described hexapeptide inhibitors of HCV. The activity of their inhibitors could be improved when the C-terminal carboxylic acid group was “activated” as an amide. Notably, benzylamides are exemplified in this document. However, derivatization as an amide was associated with loss of specificity of inhibition. The authors of this reference made no suggestion that peptides shorter than six amino acids long could be of any utility.